Plan Girasol
by Xiochiro
Summary: Rusia por fin a ha hecho entender a su hermana de alejarse de él, pero...¿Qué es ese dolor que siente en su interior? Será que...¿Se arrepiente de su decisión?
1. Blanco

_Hola :D...XD se me ha ido la insipiracion, pero bueno llego con otra historia que hice en mis tardes de ocio y el internet, mi mejor amigo, me dejo abandonada a mi suerte D:, tengo millones por terminar pero esos son detalles yey ;D y como saben **Hetalia axis power me pertence junto a la isla del caribe y tengo un unicornio que se llama Charlie** -le tiran un ladrillo- x_´x esta bien **enrealidad le pertenece a mi idolo y salvador de clases de historia Hiramuya Hidekaz** y skadhaks piensen que los reviews, cada uno de ellos servira para tener alimento (?) ;_; _

_-Tienes que entenderlo..._

Su voz sonaba distinta a lo usual, no podia negarlo.

_-No seguire soportando esto..._

Podria ser completamente indiferente a los comentarios del resto, pueden hablar o inventar lo que sea sobre mi, ya les dare su merecido en algún momento y como disfrutare hacerlo.

Pero las palabras de él, cada una de ellas, por más simples o cotidianas que fueran, lo significan todo para mi, lo que me diga, yo lo cumplire aún significase perder mi vida en ello. Sin ningun remordimiento seguire sus ordenes hasta el fin del mundo para tan solo ver su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cada día, esa sonrisa que me hace querer ser más fuerte para protegerla. Aunque el no quiera recibir mi ayuda.

- _Somos hermanos, es incorrecto y yo no te veo de esa forma._

Pero en ese momento, sus palabras dolían más que cien dagas enterradas a fuerza bruta.

-......_.- mirando a la gran nación ante ella, con ese rostro sin expresion tan tipico suyo, aunque por dentro agonizase._

_-Te agradesco todos estos años de tu compañía, por haberme apoyado cuando nadie lo hizo...pero esta...insana obseción tuya...debo pedirte que la detengas, siempre estoy exponiendote al peligro y no es lo que deseo._

_-¡Pero es porque yo te quiero! Siempre estare para protegerte._

_-...Yo tambien te quiero, Natalya...-con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? - mirando hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños._

_-El punto es que ahora es mi turno de protegerte...- tomando levemente la barbilla de la chica, levantando su rostro._

_-...¿De qué?..._

_-De mi..._

_-No te entiendo.- volviendo a esquivar su mirada, pero esta vez, para evitar que viese las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos violetas._

_-Lo entederas en algún momento... – volviendo a esa triste sonrisa, dandole la espalda a la pequeña nación, mientras arreglaba su bufanda- Se esta volviendo más helado, al parecer habra una tormenta, sera mejor que entres rápido a la casa, yo ire más tarde ¿esta bien? - la ve de reojo y al no recibir respuesta, resignado sigue su rumbo perdiendose su silueta en la nieve que caía sobre lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso campo._

_-....Por supuesto....onii-sama....- cayendo a la dura nieve, sin poder soportar más el peso sobre sus debilitadas rodillas, sin ahora nada que evitara que sus lágrimas corriesen libres, congelándose en el acto._

-----

Pero cuan patética debí de haberme visto en aquel instante, la fuerte Bielorrusia, el temor de los demás, quien ha tenido más sangre en sus manos que lo que una persona en su sano juicio pudiera suportar, llorando por un amor no correspondido. Pero bueno, aunque no lo creyesen, tambien tengo un corazón.

Recostarme en la nieve en mitad de una tormenta no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas pero que importa ya. Tampoco importa el viento que corta mis mejillas ni la nieve quemando bajo mi piel. Solo ese sonido de la tormenta asotando todo lo que encuentra es lo que me mantiene consciente de que todavía no he muerto, ya que mis ojos permanecen cerrados para no enceguecerme de tanto blanco a mi alrededor. ¿Cuánto más ha de demorarse la muerte en llegar?

Solo espero...

_...Bielorrusia..._

Paciente aquí...

_...Señorita Bielorrusia..._

¿ Es ha esto lo que le llaman castigo divino?...

_¡Señorita Bielorrusia...!_

Escucho una voz....

-¡¡SEÑORITA BIELORRUSIA!!

La muerte al parecer no llegara hoy.

----

**thanks for reading chapter 1 3!**


	2. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-¡¡Onii-Sama!! - exclamó, levantandose brucamente de la cama. ¿Cama? Miró a su alrededor, pero ya no estaba todo cubierto de un blanco enceguecedor, se encontraba en su habitación junto a una bandeja de sopa caliente y otra persona sentada en una silla junto a su cama.

¿Lituania?...-

-¡Ah! Señorita Bielorrusia, que bueno que ha despertado alfin – dijo el castaño soltando un suspiro de alivio- Estabamos muy preocupados por usted, ya que la tormenta empeoraba y usted seguía sin regresar... – con un tono bastante preocupado ¿Qué la habría detenido de regresar?

Pero el rostro de la albina se entristecía a la sola mención del tema, por lo que decidió no preguntar más allá por ahora, así que prosiguió con su explicación, algo dudativo- ...Nos...nos separamos para buscarla, por suerte llegamos a tiempo... – intentando animar a la chica con una de sus sonrisas-

- ….- ¿Habían ido a buscarla con semejante clima? No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se llenara de culpabilidad, despues de todo su conducta había sido tonta, debía de admitir. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Culpaba el ser mujer por ponerse tan sensible con temas de amores, estúpida naturaleza.

- Muchas gracias, Toris...- Dijo la chica con toda la gratitud que podía expresar su voz, ya que como todos sabían, sus sonrisas no eran de las mejores que digamos.

Pero notó que su esfuerzo funcionó y el rostro del Lituano se tornaba de un ligero tono carmesí, _bastante adorable debía de afirmar. _No se había dado cuenta, pero era la primera vez que lo llamaba con su nombre humano.

¡N-no tiene de porque agradecerme, señorita! ¡De verdad! - algo avergonzado. Se estaba comportando como un tonto pero no podía evitarlo. Desde hacia tiempo que sentía cierto afecto por la bielorrusa. Aunque sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, se convirtió en su persona de más confianza, de lo que el lituano se sentía orgullose. Pero escuchar su nombre de la voz de la chica seguía poniendolo feliz y a la vez nervioso.

Volvío a suspirar de alivio, al ver a la chica riendo por su divertido comportamiento.

- Pero eso si que ha sido peligroso, quedarse afuera consemejante tormenta – en un tono de regaño y preocupación. Sí, sus hermanos lo consideraban alguien valiente como para regañar a la chica, o más bien alguien suicida.

-….- volviéndolo a su expresión desanimada, sin amenazas ni aparición de cuchillos.

- ¡L-lo lamento señorita! N-no era mi intención, no debí intentar meterme en temas que no me incumben y eh...bueno...-con un marcado nerviosismo- Ah! Estonia le ha preparado una sopa para usted, dicen que es buena contra las enfermedades. Además debe ingerir algo caliente, después de haber estado a tan bajas temperaturas – intentando salir de su error con una sonrisa mientras le acercaba la bandeja.

No tenías que preocuparte tanto... – mirando fijamente la sopa, sintiendose algo cohibida con tanta atención.

- Por supuesto que me preocupo, porque usted es _alguien importante para mi... – _No pudo evitar que las palabras del ruso volvieran a su cabeza y ese agudo dolor en el pecho volver a aparecer. No deseaba que el chico viera su cara triste nuevamente así que decidió llevarse grandes cucharas de sopa a la boca. Rayos, estaba muy caliente pero debía de aguantar.

Mientras el otro sonreía feliz mientra la observaba comer tan animadamente.

- Lo había olvidado, tengo que comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo de mañana, si me disculpa -levatandose de la silla- Por favor guarde reposo por lo menos este día...-aún con su tono preocupado, se despidió cordialmente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Gracias por todo – volviendo a repetir al más alto.

Este solo volteó la cabeza, para sonreirle con sus mejillas aún un su tono rosado, para después retirarse de la habitación.

Silencio nuevamente.

Primero soltó un largo suspiro, dejó la bandeja con la sopa a medio terminar a un lado y se desplomó en la cama mientras las lágrimas intentaban hacer su aparición.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si había sido rechazada varias veces antes, esta parecía ser la más dolorosa? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué las cosas debían de ser así?...

_Somos hermanos... _

¡Pero tanbiem eran naciones! Eso no debería de importar. Lo decía para protegerla según él, pero ella quería ser quien lo protegiese a él, ella era una de las naciones más temidas que habían y una de las más fuertes, con un perfecto uso de las armas blancas ¿De qué se debía de cuidar?

_De mi.._

- No lo entiendo...- mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas. Sabía perfectamente los rumores del ex sovietico, esos que lo describian como un ser sin alma....

Pero ella lo conocía desde toda su vida, y sabía que el no era de esa así

Siempre la protegía del frío y cuidaba,cuando eran pequeños y solo se tenían a ellos mismos y al frí dijo que siempre estaría para ella, que siempre sonreiría para ella....

Era imposible no caer enamorada de él, despues de todo...Además dicen que el amor rompe todas las barreras ¿no? O eso fue lo que leyó en uno de esos libros llenos de dibujos dibujos que siempre traía Japón consigo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero no quería rendirse así como así. Solo un esfuerzo más, sólo uno. Si no funcionaba, se rendiría para siempre, aceptaría que solo es un amor imposible y que debería superarlo.

Pero no podía llegar y declararsele por quién-sabe vez, obtendría el mismo resultado de siempre. dDbía de aplicar algo indirecto pero a la vez efectivo y que no demorase en fomrar resultados...¿Pero qué?

Rayos, no era buena para pensar ese tipo de cosas como las otras naciones, carismática como los demás. Quizás Rusia sería más bueno con ella si fuese como los demás...le causaba tantos celos verlo tan feliz con otras personas....

Un momento.

¿Celos?...

¡Celos!

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, se afirmó de uno de los muebles y se dirgio con la misma velocidad al baño a arreglarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Salió completamente lista en menos de unos minutos con la cinta de su cabeza algo corrida y su cabello a medio peinar y siguío corriendo por el pasillo poniendose los zapatos en el camino.

Si Rusia deseaba que dejase de insistir, dejaría de hacerlo, si deseaba que se alejara, lo haría. Aunque le doliese en el alma, se alejaría todo lo posible del ex sovietico.

Su plan se ingeneaba en unirse a lo que más le causaba celos, _a los demás._Si lograse cambiar su fría actitud, lograba hacer amigos, Rusia ya no le tendría miedo. El solo pensar de lograrlo le causaba una gran felicidad y a la vez nerviosismo interno. Quizas mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, Oh más bien, si no lograba el cariño de su hermano, lograría _amigos...._

_Esa palabra lograba que se le encongiese el corazón y la sangre se le agolpase en las mejillas..._

¡Pero no debía de distraerse!

En esos libros que había leído de Japón, la protagonista para llamar la antención de su amado, solo lo ignoraba y fingían ser feliz -_aunque por dentro se deseaba hasta morir-_ este llegaba como mosca a la miel a su lado, _celoso, _y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

Sonaba bastante simple, así que debía de serlo, pero no debían de malentenderla, sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de que aceptase su amor eran de una en 3 millones. Pero no lo hacia por hacia para que la tratase con el mismo cariño que a los demás....esa misma gentileza...y que le dedicase las mismas sonrisas...

Su motivación acababa de subir un 120%

¡No había tiempo que perder! El plan Cambiar-de-actitud-con-el-mundo-y-ganar-el-cariño-de-Oni-sama Comienza ahora mismo!

- S-señororita?.....-Observando a la chica correr como alma que persigue el diablo.


	3. Inicio

_askjdhakdhsa **Muchas gracias por los reviews~ 3 **_

_Lamento mucho la demora, pero en mi computador todavía no logro descargar un Word o algo, así que por mientras solo puedo usar ilegalmente el de mi mamá XDUu, además lamento que sea tan corto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar así que por mientras pongo una parte mientras escribo la otra :D_

_Ojalá les guste y no deseen matarme :C_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece** _todavia_ (hasta que me case con Hidekaz You Sluts (?)) _

-Lo mismo de siempre, cantinero.

-Esta es la primera vez que vienes, muchacha.

-Solo dame cualquier cosa que tengas ¿esta bien? - cayendo rendida sobre el mesón dando término a la discución.

Sentía como si hubiera corrido Europa completa en un monopatín y hubiese bañado a todos los gatos de Grecia en una tarde.

Esperen, eso no fue una exageración.

Quizás quieran saber como nuestra fuerte chica a terminado en un bar de mala muerte, con su vestido empapado (¡¿a caso esas son manchas de sangre?!), su cabello hecho un desastre con ramas saliendo de él y los rasguños en su cara y manos. Oh y no podía olvidarse del pescado que llevaba a su lado.

-S-señorita, n-no es bueno que este a-aquí...-Dijo en una tímida voz un rubio muchacho abrazado a un osito.

Y ahora los fantasmas la seguían, causandole un escalofrío

Bueno...para su desgracia es una larga historia, aunque a la vez bastante corta y simple.

- Señorita, p-porfavor vuelva a casa a-antes de que sea muy tarde.

¿Cómo era que empezaba?

Oh ya recuerdo...

_---o----_

No podía soportar toda la emoción que le hacia sentir este plan, quizá al principio fuese dificíl pero estaba convencida de que sería pan comido.

Se dirigía a la sala de reuniones por primera vez, a socialisar sin terminar estampando su puño en la cara de alguien. (pero nunca se arrepentirta de haber "mejorado" el rosto de ese coughmaldito francés)

Mientras caminaba intentaba colocar su mente en orden. ¿Cómo es que debería comenzar la conversación? ¿Qué debería decir primero? "Buen día, soy Bielorrusia, es un placer conocerte" No, es demasiado.

¿Y si trataba algo más informal?

"Hey tanto tiempo, hombre ¿qué tal?"....

La sola imagen de ella misma con esas palabras le causaba un escalofrío. Debería de dejar de ver tantas películas yankees y ponerse a pensar en algo mejor. Quizá algo como " Hola, mucho gusto, Soy Bielorrusia pero llámame Bela" . Eso no sonaba tan mal y que tal si trataba con....

- Ho-hola Bela.

Oh

Rusia

Su voz, ( que aún con la conversación del otro ddía seguía temiendole. Hábitos eran difíciles de dejar, no lo culpaba) e inconfundible silueta la habían sacado por completo de sus pensamientos, siendo separados por solo unos dos metros por ese largo pasillo. Frente a frente.

Dios, ¡no se había preparado para un encuentro directo tan pronto! ¡ No tenía ni idea de que decir en ese momento!

- Buenos días – solo le quedaba improvisar.

- N-no sabía que vendrías a la reunión... – con claro nerviosismo, buscando con la mirada una vía de escape rápido o algo que pudiese usar de defensa personas ¡¿Donde rayos hay un florero cuando se le necesita?!

- Solo estoy de oyente.- cortante y fría, demasiado fría.

- Ah.....- No esperaba esa clase de respuesta

- Si me disculpas...- Avanzando con paso firme, pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarle, hasta desaparecer del pasillo

Se quedó paralizdo en el mismo lugar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

…

Un minuto. Esto quería decir que...

No, no era posible.

…

¿Oh si?

…

No, algo andaba mal. Bela no era de las de rendirse ¿ Quizás estuviera en sus días? ¿Problemas financieros? Eso sonaba más lógico.

Bela volvería a la normalidad dentro de poco, de eso estaba seguro.

Suspirando mientras recordaba el monto total por las deudas del reparo de las cerraduras de su casa, siguío por su camino

----o----

Se sentía a morir en ese instante, si no hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, hubiera tomado uno de sus propios cuchillos y degollado ahi mismo dejando un mensaje de despedida con su propia sangre en el piso.

Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

No. No lloraría ahora, no ahora que habia llegado tan lejos, parada justo enfrente de la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Reuniría todo su valor, y haria desaparecer su orgullo para lograr cumplir con su misión. Rerspiro hondo y abrió la puerta, como si se tratasen de las puertas del Cielo.

O las del Infierno.

La última cosa que vió fue una redonda, roja y brillante verdura en el aire.

Oh Dios.

*Plan Girasol da Inicio*

_Reviews are luv you know :D_


	4. ¡Conoce a las naciones!

¿O era más bien una fruta?

Algunos segundos anteriores:

Una soleada y perfecta mañana para salir sintiendo esos suaves rayos de luz rozar suavemente la piel en un delicado roce. Una mañana perfecta para conversar de los viejos tiempos con amigos y colegas de confianza o encontrarse con enemigos de antaño y saludarlos de igual manera.

Sí señores, nos referimos a la conferencia mundial.

Lo que debería de ser una tranquila reunión de los representantes del mundo.

Donde se juntan nobles e históricas naciones a conversar sobre los problemas de la actualidad y buscar soluciones a los problemas que afronta el planeta en que conviven.

…

Está bien, tachen lo de tranquila y noble.

- ALEMANIAAAAAAAAAA –entre lloriqueos- me dijiste que habría pasta esta vez ¡pero solo están esas cosas feas sobre la mesa! –apuntando a esas…eh…sea-lo-que-sea-no-tienen-buen-aspecto cosas sobre elegantes bandejas de porcelana.

- ¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON MIS SCONES EH?

- Si no te decía algo parecido no te hubieras levantado de la cama…

-Italia tiene razón, Iggy ¡Estas cosas están de asco!

- VEN Y DÍMELO EN LA CARA YOU BLOODY WANKER

-Vee…me hubiera gustado seguir en la cama, Alemania estaba tan calentito~

- *Japón escupe todo el contenido de su té*

-Un Diu Alemania, no creí que fueras un pequeño pervertido reprimido~

- ¡N-NO DIGAS COSAS QUE SE PUEDAN MALPENSAR!

- Opino que esas cortinas como que deberían ser totalmente rosas, hombre

- No creo que ese c-color sea el adecuado…

- ¿No? O sea como que aquí no saben decorar

-¿Algo decías de las cortinas de mi casa? –Carga su rifle-

-Hermanito, ten cuidado con eso…

-¡Jajá con que ahí te escondías Nini!

- ¡Pero si tus pechos pertenecen a Corea-daze!

- ¿Cómo rayos me encon-Y DEJA DE TOCAR MI PECHO-ARU!

- C-chicos….c-creo que…deberíamos seguir la-la reunión…

-… ¿Quién demonios eres?...

-¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ? ¿DIOS ACASO NUNCA HAN TENIDO EDUCACIÓN?

- RUÉGAME PRIMERO KESESESESE

-¡MUERE MALDITO BASTARDO!

- Lovy-loooooove , sabes que no fue mi intención y que te amo solo a ti~

- AKSJDKAL DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES MARICA DE-…mierda…

- ¡AH! –Esquiva el saludable proyectil por poco y suspira- Por poco eso me ha llegado a la cabeza…¿Lovy? ¿Te ha caído mal algo? No tienes muy buena pinta… ¿P-porque se han quedado todos tan callados?...

Nunca había habido un silencio tan repentino y de tal magnitud como ese. Alemania en otro caso hubiera llorado de felicidad. Pero

Definitivamente no era el caso adecuado.

España pudo sentir la presencia de su verdugo a su espalda.

Las caras de terror de los demás debieron de ser la advertencia definitivamente no le gustaría mirar hacia atrás. Pero su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a hacerlo.

Una pequeña silueta totalmente rígida de cabello rubio semi-albino, con ambos brazos colgando a los lados. Un tomate estrellado con una puntería perfecta en el rostro de la chica, impidiendo ver su rostro adecuadamente. Pero lentamente este se deslizaba, manchando en su camino su vestido favorito y gran parte de su blanco delantal, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos azules.

Nadie respiraba ni se movía, la atmósfera era demasiado pesada como para alguien se atreviera a hacerlo. Temían que cualquier movimiento que hiciesen provocaría un ataque que, bueno, preferirían no presenciar.

Pero Bielorrusia seguía inmóvil, con los ojos completamente inexpresivos, como si estuviese perdida en el espacio o asimilando la información de lo que acababa de ocurrir

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad la chica dio unos pasos al frente, causando un seco y grave ruido revolotear por el amplio salón producido por los tacones de sus zapatos.

Finalmente se detiene frente al par de castaños mirándolos por un momento para luego inclinar su cabeza en modo de una leve reverencia.

- Lamento haber interrumpido de esta manera, mis disculpas – levantando el rostro nuevamente, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

Romano cayó desmayado al instante.

- LOVY-LOOOOVE ~ -corriendo a arrodillarse a su lado mientras el rubio americano sentado en una de las sillas, explotaba a carcajadas golpeando con sus manos la madera de la enorme mesa del salón.

- Hey, No te rías– le dijo en inglés a modo de reproche, pero con las mejillas infladas para aguantar su propia risa.

- HAHAHAHA OH GOD DEBIERON DE VER SUS CARAS – son poder parar de reír mientras se sacaba las gafas para limpiar algunas lagrimitas que escaparon de sus ojos.

- ¡Oye esto no es divertido!- exclamó el español dejando caer libres sus propias lágrimas por sus mejillas a las que por fin el pulso de su sangre corría.

- *Boing*Hermanaaaaa~, ¡Creí que ese tomate te había hecho daño! – abrazándola [o más bien asfixiándola con sus senos] sin dejarle manera alguna de escapar mientras se unía a los lloriqueos.

- Señorita Bielorrusia, ¿está segura que está bien? –acercándose a la chica mientras trataba de retirar los restos de tomate de su cabello con sus manos temblorosas.

- Gracias Toris, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi…- Dijo con una gentil y sincera sonrisa.

Esta sola acción hizo la sala reventar de sorpresa y bullicio otra vez por la belleza que antes [más bien por miedo] no habían notado. Aunque el lituano estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que había usado su nombre humano, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse de sobremanera y perderse en su propio mundo.

- Oy preciosa –saliendo rápidamente de su escondite el pruso peliblanco- cuando no estás como una loca psicópata, sí que te vez bien – tomando una de las delgadas manos de la rubia mientras soltaba una de sus miradas de seductor pero fue parado en seco por una mano no tan amistosa sobre su hombro.

- No deberías de molestar a una señorita de esa manera, Gilbert –llevándose al asustado albino a otra parte.

-¡Yo soy el gran Sealand, mucho gusto! – interponiéndose en el paso, colocándose en puntitas de pie para poder ver mejor a la Bielorrusa.

- El placer es mío…-sonriendo nuevamente, llenando la habitación de sonrojos y más aglomeraciones de naciones que querían acercarse a la "nueva" joven.

-disculpez mon interruption, madeimoselle~ -tomándola de sus manos, llevándolas a la altura de su rostro para que lo viese mejor- pero encuentro increíble de verdad que hable con simples almas como la de nous sin apuntar con algún tipo de arma blanca~ - viniéndosele a la mente del ojiazul unos recuerdos no muy placenteros de esos momentos.

- Es por eso, Monsieur France… - Esa frase tomó desprevenido al francés, por lo que la chica aprovecho ese momento y se separó algunos pasos- Que he decidido expandir mis conocimientos y aprender más sobre las demás naciones, más específicamente de otras culturas y mejorar mi forma de relacionarme con extranjeros…En otras palabras, un cambio no vendría mal –sin borrar esa extraña y muy poco usual pero a la vez adorable y linda sonrisa de su rostro aunque sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda anhelaban desesperadamente aplastarle la cabeza alguien y ver sangre correr… oh sí...

¡Mala Natalya! Una dama no piensa en homicidios múltiples, se tiene que tener pensamientos más dulces, más femeninos, más rosados. ¡Como Liechtenstein**!**

Está bien está bien, un paso a la vez…pero bueno por lo menos ya se había ganado la confianza de la mayoría ¿no?

Siguió conversando con los curiosos que se acercaban de más en más, insistiendo en que les dijera que fue lo que hizo que cambiara de opinión, pero prefirió mantenerse con una actitud más reservada, cambiando educadamente de tema siempre que podía. Nadie debía de enterarse de su plan o el tomate que aguantó en la cara habrá sido en vano. Aunque no podía parar ese pequeño presentimiento de que se olvidaba de algún detalle…

-Lamento la demora, pero esta casa es enorme y no podía encontrar el…baño- Después de cerrar la puerta tras de si, la escena que presenció sería una de las que perturbaría su mente para siempre.

Uno de los hermanos italianos tirado en el piso junto al español llorando a su lado, Ucrania llorando a un lado también, el capitalista inhalando exageradamente por una aparente falta de aire repentina e Inglaterra tratando de ayudarlo y todos los demás integrantes de la reunión mundial con sonrisas plasmadas en sus caras, rodeando a su hermana menor, con su vestido manchado de rojo.

- ¡Eh grandote! Nunca nos dijiste que tu hermana era así de adorable.

¿Ah?...

- Bueno o sea sí me habías contado, pero ¡hombre como que no te creía nada!

¿Qué demonios?...

- Ahora cuesta creer que es la misma de antes, supongo que no estaba tan loca como creíamos.

- O-oye n-no…digas eso…en voz alta…

-… ¿Desde cuándo que estás aquí?...

- Ve~ y pensar que le tenía tanto miedo~ –aún escondiéndose detrás del alemán-

Esto no está pasando de verdad

- Vaya, vaya si tiene una piel tan tersa~

- Haha, y como les dije ¡Soy un Héroe!

- ¡Primero deberías de aprender a reírte como la gente normal!

- ¡Su cara es realmente adorable-daze! Deberías de venir a mi casa, después de todo, ¡lo adorable fue inventado en Corea!

- ¡No digas idioteces como esas-aru!

- ¡¿Quizás haya sido todo este tiempo un personaje tsundere? Demasiado Moe como para mi viejo corazón…

- Bueno belle madeimoselle~ no tendremos ningún problema en ser tus guías cuando quieras~

ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE ERA UNA MALA BROMA

La aludida muchacha solo se digno a mirar de reojo al completamente paralizado hombre junto a la puerta y transformo su sonrisa a una de malicia pura.

Oh no, querido hermano…

Esto está comenzando


End file.
